PBA 047
8:58:37 PM Canto: Okay, let's get started. It's been a day since you returned after the adventure you had involving the Temple of St. Cuthbert. 9:00:37 PM Valerian: Valerian has been spending a lot of time in the library reading up on gods! 9:00:57 PM Wynn: Wynn spent a lot of time in the chapel and the forest last night. 9:01:07 PM Canto: Tis the next day! Wynn, I presume, has been brushing her pony. 9:03:16 PM Canto: So you guys are doing your normil milling about the galley. 9:03:35 PM Janis: Janis enters the galley, wearing her gear. 9:03:53 PM Canto: Iskandar looks up from a book. "Oh, hi. Haven't seen you for a few days." 9:04:36 PM Janis: Hi, yeah. ...how many days has it been? 9:04:42 PM Janis: Janis has a hawk with her too. 9:04:55 PM Wynn: Good to see you, Janis. 9:04:59 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs. "I dunno. Time is an illusion." 9:05:00 PM Janis: Thanks. 9:05:20 PM Janis: Janis prepares breakfast for herself and her hawk. 9:05:23 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Janis. 9:05:36 PM Janis: I just sort of woke up in the forest. 9:05:42 PM Janis: Not really sure what that was about. 9:05:58 PM Valerian: Valerian turns up, with two books under his arm. 9:06:00 PM Wynn: ...your aura's gone. 9:06:06 PM Janis: My what? 9:06:17 PM Wynn: Well, more specifically, the mask's aura. 9:06:21 PM Valerian: That's good, isn't it? 9:06:24 PM Wynn: I'm not detecting negative energy. 9:06:40 PM Janis: Oh, yeah! Not sure what happened to her. 9:06:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:07:07 PM Janis: Last I remember, we were arguing, and then...forest...no tattoos...and no Mask. 9:07:18 PM Janis: At first, I thought she was just giving me the silent treatment. 9:07:30 PM Janis: Maybe she left and leapt onto a deer or something. 9:07:33 PM Canto: Iskandar: Nice bird. 9:07:41 PM Janis: Oh thanks. 9:08:15 PM Janis: We bonded. 9:08:36 PM Janis: I've been calling her Mask, just in case. 9:08:53 PM Wynn: ...in case your bird is the mask? 9:09:06 PM Janis: Well...wouldn't be the weirdest thing, would it? 9:09:18 PM Wynn: She doesn't have an aura either. 9:09:29 PM Janis: Still...you never know. 9:09:43 PM Janis: I really don't know what happened over the past few days. 9:09:51 PM Janis: ...so...anything new here? 9:10:34 PM Canto: Iskandar: I talked to a guy yesterday while the others were out solving crimes and I might be getting published. 9:10:48 PM Wynn: Had a couple new people. One of them tried to... inhabit me. 9:10:50 PM Valerian: We're on a religious plane. 9:11:12 PM Janis: .......ok then... 9:11:29 PM Janis: First, what's being published? 9:11:53 PM Canto: Iskandar: The book I've been writing. 9:12:05 PM Janis: ...you were writing a book? 9:12:25 PM Canto: Iskandar: Mmmhmm. Erotic fiction. 9:12:33 PM Janis: ...what's that mean? 9:12:46 PM Canto: Iskandar: Wynn, explain. 9:13:13 PM Wynn: ...why am I explaining? 9:13:26 PM Janis: ...it's not a love story, is it? 9:13:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: Kind of. 9:13:44 PM Janis: I don't like those. They're boring. 9:14:25 PM Janis: Second, you're not inhabited not, are you Wynn? 9:15:01 PM Valerian: ... inhabited? 9:15:03 PM Wynn: No. We had something called an infiltrator come in, inside a dwarf. It tried to burrow into my chest to take over my body. Valerian killed it. 9:15:29 PM Wynn: Well... Nilani and Valerian. 9:15:31 PM Janis: Good. 9:15:53 PM Valerian: Yes. 9:16:19 PM Janis: And, last, what do you mean religious plain? 9:16:28 PM Janis: We're not gonna get smited, are we? 9:16:31 PM Wynn: So I've been checking auras more frequently to make sure nothing sneaks up on us. 9:16:35 PM Janis: ...whatever that means. 9:16:50 PM Wynn: No, this plane just has a lot of divine energy. 9:17:43 PM Janis: Ok...so...does that...do something? 9:18:05 PM Canto: Iskandar: You know how some people get their magic from gods and devils and whatnot? 9:18:05 PM Valerian: It's good if you're one of the divine casters. 9:18:05 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Feels good." 9:19:58 PM Janis: Huh...does it feel like you're really rested and wanna jump around a bit? 9:20:26 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "A little bit." 9:20:31 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:21:49 PM Canto: Iskandar: apparently this is one of those planes where all that magic flows through on its way to all the various divine casters. 9:22:02 PM Valerian: ... almost enough to make me wish I was one. 9:22:17 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "You could always start." 9:22:18 PM Canto: Iskandar: Eh. 9:22:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: Maybe if I got a decent offer. 9:23:07 PM Janis: Does anything or anyone here want to kill us? 9:23:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: not terribly. 9:23:47 PM Janis: Well, that makes it one of the better ones we've been to. 9:24:07 PM Valerian: The day is young. 9:24:17 PM Wynn: We have someone taking a look at the chitin that makes up the pod room, a job offer from Captain Vel, and... well, I'd like to swing by the Temple District at least once more before we leave. 9:24:42 PM Janis: What job? 9:25:06 PM Wynn: Don't know. 9:25:24 PM Valerian: Counterespionage, apparently. 9:25:35 PM Janis: Against who? 9:26:27 PM Wynn: Don't know. 9:26:46 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:26:55 PM Janis: ...what's a chitin? 9:27:25 PM Canto: Iskandar: The stuff that the pod room is made of. It's hard like metal, but it's grown from something living. 9:27:41 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:27:43 PM Valerian: Bugs, usually. 9:27:52 PM Janis: Cooooolll. 9:28:28 PM Janis: So, where do we start? 9:29:09 PM Valerian: I'd assumed the good captain would send us a note. 9:29:25 PM Canto: speaking of which! 9:29:45 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: Oh, yeah, he's been waiting at the entry port for the last five minutes. 9:30:19 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: I got distracted by a minor malfunction in the secondary drive core matrix. 9:30:22 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and heads that way, taking her mace and shield. 9:30:33 PM Janis: Well, somethings don't change. 9:30:51 PM Janis: Janis shoves what food she has in her mouth, throws some to Mask and heads for the foor 9:30:55 PM Janis: *door 9:31:06 PM Valerian: Very minor, I hope? 9:31:17 PM Valerian: Valerian follows Wynn, leaving his books behind. 9:31:54 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: Nothign dangerous, but if I don't fix it, the next time I jump everything is gonna smell like licorice. 9:32:33 PM Canto: You find Captain Vel waiting patiently. 9:32:45 PM Janis: Janis salutes "Captain" 9:33:02 PM Valerian: Doesn't sound so bad. 9:33:04 PM Wynn: Captain. Good to see you again. 9:33:13 PM Valerian: Valerian nods to him. 9:33:36 PM Canto: Vel: Well. Remember when I said that I might have a job for you? The time has come. Can I come in? 9:33:44 PM Wynn: Of course. 9:34:11 PM Canto: he comes in! he's carrying a bag over his shoulder. 9:34:26 PM Janis: What's that? 9:34:29 PM Janis: Janis points to bag 9:34:47 PM Canto: Vel: Visual aids. 9:34:55 PM Valerian: ... Visual aids? 9:34:56 PM Canto: You guys take him to the galley or lounge, I presume? 9:35:23 PM Wynn: ((Sure!)) 9:36:09 PM Valerian: Valerian lounge. 9:36:13 PM Valerian: Valerian it has the couches. 9:37:47 PM Canto: So you take him in there. "All right. As you know, my corporation, Utlan-Tari, is in competition with another corporation known as Mherit. Utlan-Tari was formed by good dragons in service to Bahamut." 9:38:22 PM Canto: Vel: Mherit, in contrast, was formed by dragons that aren't quite as nice, in service to Tiamat. 9:38:33 PM Janis: We've had a run in with her. 9:38:35 PM Janis: She's mean. 9:38:39 PM Wynn: We, uh... don't say her name. 9:38:52 PM Wynn: She knows us. 9:39:19 PM Valerian: Personally. 9:39:25 PM Janis: She granted a wish for someone in our group. 9:39:33 PM Janis: It didn't work out like she though. 9:39:34 PM Canto: Vel: Eh. Doesn't matter so much here. There's a lot of noise. 9:39:46 PM Valerian: It could have been worse. 9:39:47 PM Canto: Vel: Plus that fear gives her even more power. 9:40:09 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Fear..." 9:40:10 PM Canto: Vel: Anyway, this is besides the point. 9:41:22 PM Canto: Vel: Fear. Deference. Respect. You're creating a taboo around her. It's a kind of worship. 9:41:57 PM Canto: Vel: anyway, anyway. 9:42:02 PM Wynn: It's a tactical decision. But continue. 9:42:44 PM Canto: Vel reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle filled with red liquid. "This is a popular blended fruit drink Utlan Tari puts out." He tosses the bottle to Janis. 9:43:03 PM Janis: Janis sniffs and then drinks some 9:43:23 PM Canto: It's tasty! And fruity. 9:43:32 PM Janis: Mmmmm 9:43:36 PM Canto: Vel: Pretty standard stuff. 9:43:52 PM Canto: Vel: Mherit puts out their own recipe of the same stuff. 9:43:58 PM Canto: He pulls out a second bottle! 9:44:25 PM Canto: He looks at Wynn. "Take a close look at this stuff, Cuthbertite." 9:45:24 PM Wynn: Wynn does 9:46:03 PM Wynn: It has an aura. 9:47:12 PM Canto: Vel: Yeah. They literally put evil energy into thir soft drinks. Now, it doesn't really do much of anything. Especially on this plane. 9:47:13 PM Valerian: ... evil fruit juice? 9:47:18 PM Valerian: Evil fruit juice. 9:47:40 PM Janis: ...why do they need evil fruit juice? 9:47:52 PM Canto: Vel: But it has more of an effect on people who already have negative energy in their auras. It builds up over time. 9:48:23 PM Janis: .....still not getting it...why do that? 9:49:01 PM Wynn: Supercharge negative energy casters? 9:49:22 PM Wynn: What, is it made with the blood of orphans? 9:49:41 PM Janis: Would orphan blood be evil? 9:50:03 PM Canto: Vel: Mherit was formed by devout worshipers of Tiamat. Tiamat is big on evil for evil's sake and chaos. If they can spread evil, even low grade evil, it's still a win. 9:50:21 PM Valerian: How does that even work? Does it make you think of... kicking puppies or something? 9:51:21 PM Canto: Vel: Hasn't been on the market long enough for us to gauge longterm effects. But it could well make people with a certain predisposition toward malevolence even more malevolent. 9:51:35 PM Canto: Vel: We don't know what's in it. But that's where you come in. 9:52:00 PM Janis: We sneak in and find out what goes into evil fruit juice? 9:52:22 PM Canto: Vel: It's a bit more complicated than that. But yes, essentially. 9:53:00 PM Canto: Vel: Part of the compact that keeps this city from descending into holy war. 9:53:14 PM Wynn: Maybe it would be better if they did. 9:53:32 PM Janis: What's part of the what now? 9:54:26 PM Wynn: There are gods of all sorts worshipped here. Apparently someone made a deal that says Cuthbertines can't go wipe out the murder cults. 9:55:01 PM Janis: So, if we get caught spying on the evil fruit juice people there could be a holy war? 9:55:06 PM Janis: ...that sounds bad. 9:55:38 PM Canto: Vel: I dont know, I heard that a Cuthbertite just wiped out a murder cult yesterday. 9:55:54 PM Canto: Vel: Seems like that worked itself out. 9:56:05 PM Wynn: Not one of this plane. 9:56:36 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn with an accusatory look. 9:56:44 PM Valerian: You don't have to be a Cuthbertite to want to wipe out a murder cult. 9:57:18 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:57:53 PM Wynn: And it wasn't wiped out as thoroughly as I'd have liked. 9:58:17 PM Canto: Vel: No law that keeps the peace is perfect. There will always be those that manipulate the law to slip through the cracks. 9:59:53 PM Canto: Vel: Anyway. The major temples are required to meet every month in a big meeting that has, over the decades, become something of a big party. Tonight, it's Mherit's turn to host the party. 10:00:26 PM Canto: Vel: You're all coming as guests of Utlan Tari. At some point, a few of you will slip away, meet with one of our spies, and get the recipe. 10:00:42 PM Valerian: ... you want us to party with the evil dragon goddess people. 10:00:43 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:01:14 PM Canto: Vel: Not just Mherit. All of the major temples are represented. From all over the moral spectrum. 10:01:30 PM Canto: Vel: It just happens that it's Mherit's turn to play host. 10:01:48 PM Janis: Whooooo! Evil dragon party! 10:01:53 PM Wynn: Does that mean the representatives of more martial temples will be in armor? And thus that I might be? 10:02:27 PM Canto: Vel: No weapons are allowed. No armor. But we'll be able to get your gear inside. 10:02:38 PM Janis: ...this party already sucks. 10:02:42 PM Canto: He pulls out a folded up wad of black cloth. 10:02:50 PM Janis: ...I didn't know there was a dress code. 10:03:01 PM Canto: He sets it on the table. Portable hole! 10:03:13 PM Valerian: ... I'd rather not have the representatives of the evil dragon goddess armed and armored, though, either. 10:03:39 PM Canto: Vel: The Overseers of the Compact will be there making sure everyone behaves. 10:04:02 PM Canto: Vel: Do you know what Inevitables are? 10:04:14 PM Valerian: Oh gods. Really? 10:04:16 PM Janis: ...things that are gonna happen? 10:04:38 PM Canto: Vel: Well... yes. But think 'golems', except really scary. 10:05:23 PM Valerian: Don't put a toe out of line or they will literally chop it off. Or your head. 10:05:35 PM Canto: Vel: Once you get away from the banquet hall, you'll be out of bounds of their influence though. 10:05:50 PM Janis: ...but, we are putting a toe out of line. We're putting, like, the whole foot out. 10:06:51 PM Canto: Vel: Put your gear in the portable hole. We get you away from the banquet hall, you can armor and arm up, and find the recipe. Once you get it... 10:07:19 PM Canto: He pulls out a scroll. "Use this, and you'll be instantly teleported back to Utlan-Tari headquarters." 10:07:46 PM Canto: Vel: Make sense? 10:07:59 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns even more. 10:08:08 PM Valerian: Yes. 10:08:43 PM Janis: ...is this gonna be like a dress ball thing? 10:10:33 PM Canto: Vel: Yeah. We'll provide the clothes, don't worry. If you agree to all of this, that is. You'll be compensated if you agree, of course. It's not without risk. Once you're out of the banquet hall, you're in Mherit territory. 10:10:54 PM Janis: Janis groans. "Fine." 10:11:19 PM Valerian: Right. When will it start? 10:12:02 PM Canto: Vel: Later this evening. If you agree. Which I am not taking for granted. 10:12:09 PM Wynn: ...I hope you realize just how important my equipment is to me before I agree to put it in that hole. 10:12:19 PM Janis: ...can i bring my hawk? 10:12:39 PM Canto: Vel: For a mission inside a building? He might be uncomfortable. 10:14:03 PM Canto: Vel: and you can keep the hole with you. Once it's folded up, it's just a piece of cloth in a pocket. 10:15:00 PM Valerian: As long as you don't walk into another portable hole or extradimensional space. 10:15:33 PM Janis: ...I'll leave Mask in the forest. I think he'll feel better there. 10:17:17 PM Canto: Vel: And we'll want all of you to go to the banquet. As many of your crew as want to go. That way when a small few of you slip out, it won't be noticed. 10:17:59 PM Valerian: ... I'll spend some time talking to the others. 10:18:51 PM Canto: Vel nods over at Iskandar. "Especially him. The Mherit will be very focused on your dragon there." 10:18:58 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'm no one's dragon. 10:20:18 PM Valerian: Several ladies might disagree. 10:21:25 PM Canto: Iskandar: Still, I know what you want. I am prepared to cause a major scene. 10:21:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: I got arrested yesterday for getting in a bar fight, did I tell you guys that? 10:21:59 PM Janis: YOU SHOULD CHALLENGE SOMEONE TO A DUEL! 10:22:11 PM Janis: I hear that's very good at getting attention! 10:22:34 PM Valerian: ... you got arrested? 10:22:47 PM Valerian: ... but you're here. 10:23:07 PM Janis: Who bailed you out? 10:23:15 PM Canto: Iskandar: Allys. 10:23:33 PM Wynn: Surprised she didn't just let you sit there. 10:23:42 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs. 10:23:50 PM Janis: I'm assuming there was a lecture. 10:23:59 PM Janis: Followed by a stern talking to. 10:24:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: Okay. 10:24:39 PM Canto: Vel: Are we agreed, then? 10:24:45 PM Janis: ...yeah... 10:25:21 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:25:23 PM Valerian: I'm in. 10:26:16 PM Canto: Vel looks at Wynn! 10:26:26 PM Wynn: ...I suppose. 10:27:45 PM Valerian: We'll stick together. 10:28:21 PM Canto: Vel nods. "All right. I'll send someone by within the hour with appropriate clothes, if you need it." 10:30:17 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Val. "Want to be my date?" 10:30:53 PM Janis: ...can I get something green? 10:31:04 PM Valerian: Of course. 10:31:06 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles. 10:31:13 PM Canto: He makes a note! "Green. Got it." 10:31:58 PM Valerian: Is it going to be more in the nature of dress robes or court wear, or informal, or... is there some sort of theme? 10:33:58 PM Canto: VEl: Most of the attendees with be clerics and priests. 10:35:03 PM Valerian: ... I think I'll leave it to you to choose something, then. It does have to be black. 10:35:04 PM Canto: Vel: So formal. Most people will be wearing formal robes and uniforms. Some will wear formal dresses. Many will be showing off, many will be utalitarian. 10:35:09 PM Canto: Vel nods! 10:35:52 PM Canto: Vel: All right. i have some other arrangements to make. But I'll be back here tonight to bring you to the banquet. 10:36:03 PM Janis: Janis nods. 10:36:20 PM Canto: He leaves! 10:36:42 PM Janis: Janis heads to her room 10:37:43 PM Valerian: ... I'm going to go wash up, I suppose. And then start asking people if they want to go. 10:38:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I'll go... pack my gear." 10:38:25 PM Janis: Janis packs up her gear to fire in the hole. 10:40:01 PM Wynn: Wynn stores her armor, fancy mace, and shield... reluctantly. 10:41:55 PM Canto: Someone comes by in an hour to distribute clothes! They're nice clothes, and the people who bring them use magic to make sure they're sized and colored to everyone's satisfaction. 10:45:03 PM Janis: ((Any specifics?)) 10:47:09 PM Canto: Not really. It can look however you want it to look, thanks to the 'tailors'. Aziz would think of them as cheaters, I'm sure. 10:49:02 PM Canto: You get all your gear packed away into the portable hole. 10:49:27 PM Janis: Janis makes sure to drop Mask off at the forest before leaving. 10:49:44 PM Canto: Easy enough. 10:50:47 PM Valerian: Valerian ends up in a black suit marginally nicer than the ones he normally wears, and equally simple, almost uniform-like in severity. 10:51:54 PM Wynn: Wynn is in a nice, but simple, grey and silver dress! 10:52:06 PM Janis: Janis arrives wearing a fancy but simple dress she is most comfortable with, but still would clearly rather be wearing her cloak and armor. 10:52:38 PM Valerian: ... Wynn, silver is definitely your color. 10:53:30 PM Wynn: Thank you. You look nice. 10:53:42 PM Canto: Iskandar is looking pretty sharp in a blue suit. Vel shows up wearing a uniform to take your party to the banquet. It's you three, also Tarak, Grayson, Allys, Arin, and Gnarmak. 10:53:45 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles. 10:53:57 PM Valerian: When you can only wear black, you have to make it work for you somehow. 10:54:03 PM Janis: Yeah, everyone looks great. Let's get this over with. 10:54:18 PM Valerian: Right. Work. 10:54:18 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little at Janis. 10:57:00 PM Wynn: Maybe you should hold the hole, Valerian... but you better not leave my side. 10:57:50 PM Valerian: I won't. You throw a mean punch. 10:58:03 PM Valerian: Valerian takes the hole and folds it up and pockets it. 10:58:13 PM Canto: You are driven there in very nice coaches! A couple. 10:58:43 PM Janis: ((I assume I ride with Isk and the lovebirds ride together)) 10:59:33 PM Valerian: Grayson and Tarak are wearing similar-looking simple suits; the main difference is that Tarak's is rumpled within seconds of putting it on and Grayson's stays neat and tidy. Allys is overdressed as usual and wearing a fortune's worth of jewels. 10:59:55 PM Valerian: Valerian thinks they should all stick together as much as possible. 11:01:20 PM Canto: You can probably all pile into one coach. 11:03:18 PM Canto: So, feel free to talk amonst yourself! 11:03:26 PM Valerian: Valerian does, then. This is work, not recreational. 11:03:35 PM Valerian: I can't believe they made fruit juice evil. 11:03:52 PM Valerian: Valerian is a little bit offended, apparently. 11:03:57 PM Valerian: If you can't trust fruit juice... 11:04:28 PM Janis: Well, grapefruit has always been evil, so maybe it's just that. 11:05:00 PM Valerian: I like grapefruit. 11:05:10 PM Janis: Janis makes a yucky face 11:06:13 PM Janis: I feel weird going on a mission without my bow. 11:06:18 PM Janis: I never like doing that. 11:06:35 PM Wynn: I'm... trying not to think about it. 11:07:20 PM Janis: Also, dresses are dumb. What's the point of clothing you can't hide or sleep in? 11:07:21 PM Valerian: I've got them both, don't forget. 11:07:45 PM Valerian: If the dress is ornate enough, it can distract people from what you're saying. 11:07:54 PM Wynn: That's why I didn't want you to leave my side. 11:07:55 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 11:08:14 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles. 11:08:15 PM Valerian: I know. 11:08:37 PM Janis: Blah blah blah, banter, blah blah blah, romance stuff. 11:09:26 PM Wynn: Wynn puts an arm around Janis's shoulders. "It's ok, Janis. Just stay close to us." 11:10:19 PM Valerian: ... hadn't really thought of "I'm holding all the weapons" as romantic. Are you Tarkishi? 11:10:42 PM Janis: Janis is also not wearing her hairband, but hides her ears behind mountains of hair. 11:11:23 PM Janis: So, Isk, any idea how you're gonna distract them? 11:11:51 PM Canto: Iskandar: Never plan on causing a scene, Janis, just let it happen naturally. It tends to happen naturally to me quite a bit. 11:12:21 PM Janis: Causing them can be fun, though. 11:12:54 PM Valerian: Allys: If you get arrested I'm not bailing you out again. 11:13:07 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'll keep it in mind. 11:13:17 PM Valerian: Tarak: I will. 11:13:24 PM Valerian: Tarak: Why the hell not. 11:13:40 PM Canto: ((Isn't Bellami there, too?)) 11:13:59 PM Valerian: ((Yep!)) 11:14:17 PM Valerian: ((She's too haughty to talk to people. Or too frightened. Take your pick.)) 11:14:34 PM Janis: ((I bet she's dressed nice, though)) 11:15:00 PM Valerian: ((Opulent and nearly obscene, yep!)) 11:15:42 PM Canto: Gnarmak adjusts his ascot! 11:16:15 PM Valerian: Grayson fidgets a bit. 11:16:27 PM Janis: What do you say to someone at a religious party? 11:16:34 PM Janis: Hi, how's your god doing? 11:16:48 PM Valerian: More or less the same things you'd say at any party, I imagine. 11:16:56 PM Valerian: The weather and everybody's health. 11:17:48 PM Janis: ...I've not been to a lot of parties. 11:18:07 PM Janis: I am told there's dancing and lots of fancy food given in tiny bits. 11:18:07 PM Wynn: This is my first. 11:18:18 PM Valerian: That's about right. 11:18:30 PM Valerian: Dancing isn't generally obligatory, though. 11:18:47 PM Valerian: Thankfully. Some dances can get rather complex. 11:19:06 PM Janis: I tend to doubt I'll find a lot of people to dance with anyway. 11:19:13 PM Janis: Probably not a lot of kids there. 11:19:54 PM Canto: Iskandar: Might be people who look like kids, though. They might just assume you're someone who chooses to look like a kid. Like a god in hiding or something. 11:20:09 PM Valerian: Shapechangers. 11:20:26 PM Janis: ...Well...I am older than I look...kinda... 11:20:34 PM Valerian: ... looking like a kid would allow you to avoid being flirted with. 11:21:44 PM Canto: You arrive at the Mherit building! 11:22:03 PM Canto: It's pretty tall, like the Utlan-Tari building. 11:22:46 PM Valerian: Valerian takes a deep breath, holds it, then exhales. 11:22:49 PM Valerian: Let's go. 11:22:57 PM Valerian: Valerian hops out and then offers to help the ladies out. 11:22:58 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 11:23:08 PM Janis: Janis hops down 11:23:10 PM Canto: There's a red carpet and everything! 11:24:03 PM Canto: Vel: I'm keeping it simple - you guys are just yourselves. You saved my ship and crew and myself from Neogi a bit back, so you're here as our guests. No cover stories necessary! 11:24:13 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her hand in Val's elbow. 11:24:34 PM Janis: Janis follows behind Wynn and Val 11:24:40 PM Valerian: Easy to remember. 11:24:47 PM Valerian: Valerian is slightly tense. 11:25:26 PM Canto: Everyone files in! The Banquet is... well. The hall is huge, and filled with beings of all species and descriptions. There are these extremely imposing eight-foot tall construct guys here and there, watching over everything. 11:26:04 PM Janis: Janis looks up at the eight-foot guys with an expression that is totally not fear or anxiety. 11:26:57 PM Valerian: Just like home. 11:27:18 PM Valerian: ... minus all the daggers. 11:27:24 PM Valerian: Valerian brightens a little bit. 11:28:05 PM Wynn: This is your sort of thing. If you're tense and worried, that doesn't bode well for the rest of us. 11:29:23 PM Valerian: It's fine, I'm just not a divine caster and they don't like arcanists here. 11:29:45 PM Valerian: It's not a mark in my favor and it's not something I'm entirely accustomed to working around, but it ought to be doable. 11:29:50 PM Janis: Don't tell them that, then. 11:30:00 PM Valerian: They're likely to know. 11:30:04 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 11:30:11 PM Wynn: Maybe I can vouch for you. 11:30:21 PM Canto: Iskandar: You're fine. Apparently it's wizards they don't like terrible much. The overly studious types. 11:31:03 PM Canto: You guys mingle a bit! Gonna make you roll notice checks. 11:31:12 PM Valerian: Valerian is good at mingling. 11:31:42 PM Wynn: Wynn follows his lead. 11:31:44 PM Valerian: ((9)) 11:31:48 PM Wynn: ((unnat 20)) 11:31:59 PM Janis: ((12 on a shit roll)) 11:38:45 PM Canto: ((Sorry, got distracted by my sister plopping a research paper in front of me to proofread.)) 11:39:08 PM Canto: Okay! So you guys mingle a bit! 11:39:19 PM Valerian: Valerian does! 11:39:45 PM Janis: Janis periodically laughs in a conversation, but is otherwise kind of a wallflower 11:40:17 PM Valerian: Valerian has a relatively easy time of it, and makes sure to include the girls in any conversations. 11:41:04 PM Wynn: Wynn is obviously trying not to glare at certain people. 11:41:27 PM Canto: One of the Mherit people, a tall willowy elven woman in a black slinky dress comes over to you guys. 11:43:33 PM Janis: ...hi... 11:44:14 PM Canto: She's wearing a bunch of jewelry and has black hair. 11:44:41 PM Canto: Woman: Hello! I hear you are a bunch of heroes. 11:44:55 PM Valerian: We do try. 11:44:59 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles. 11:45:23 PM Janis: Depends who you ask. 11:45:41 PM Canto: Woman: Well, I'm asking you, darling girl. 11:46:16 PM Janis: Janis sneers 11:46:18 PM Wynn: Wynn stiffens slightly. 11:46:44 PM Valerian: I don't know a lot of actual heroes who'd lay claim to the title. 11:46:53 PM Valerian: Most of them just seem to think they're doing what's right. 11:47:17 PM Canto: Woman: I am Lady Ellery, Associate Vice President of Acquisitions for Mherit. 11:47:46 PM Valerian: Ah, Acquisitions. That must be a prestigious position. 11:47:47 PM Canto: She holds out a card to Wynn. "My card." 11:48:16 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it. 11:48:50 PM Canto: Ellery: Oh, I do so love my work. And I'm always on the lookout for promising contractors. 11:49:06 PM Janis: You need us for something? 11:49:09 PM Wynn: Somehow I doubt we'd be the right fit for you. 11:49:24 PM Valerian: But thank you for the kind offer. 11:49:36 PM Canto: Ellery: Of course! 11:50:11 PM Canto: Ellery: I have heard Captain Vel's daring tale of your heroism, though. 11:50:25 PM Valerian: Ah? 11:50:46 PM Canto: She smiles at Val. "I do hope you'll save me a dance for later." 11:50:59 PM Valerian: Of course. 11:52:14 PM Canto: She flags down one of the kobold waiters. "A round of drinks for my friends here, please." 11:52:58 PM Janis: Janis refuses "I'm a little young for it, thanks." 11:53:15 PM Wynn: And I don't drink, but thank you. 11:53:16 PM Canto: Ellery: Who says? 11:53:25 PM Janis: I did. Just now. 11:53:53 PM Nilani: I also don't drink. 11:53:56 PM Canto: Ellery: Oh, just a little won't kill you. YOu seem like a tough girl. 11:54:14 PM Nilani: Nilani was totally here the whole time. Yep. 11:54:45 PM Valerian: I'll take a drink. 11:54:48 PM Janis: I'm guessing you're not used to hearing people say no. So allow me to try again. No thank you. 11:55:07 PM Valerian: Please. 11:55:15 PM Canto: Ellery: Oh very well. 11:56:11 PM Canto: She flags down the waiter again. "No wine for the little girl, please. She's scared. How about some chocolate milk?" 11:56:25 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes at the woman. 11:56:41 PM Janis: I'm really good, thanks. 11:57:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: She says she doesn't want any. Crawl back to your marsh, woman, and retract your passive aggressive claws. 11:58:31 PM Valerian: Valerian raises his eyebrows. 11:59:02 PM Canto: Ellery: well now, what's this? Hello, little brother. Shouldn't you be wallowing in a sand dune? 11:59:16 PM Janis: Janis looks quizzically at Isk 11:59:45 PM Valerian: Does one wallow in dunes? Wallowing is usually more... aquatic, surely. 12:01:45 AM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah, you wallow in a marsh. 12:01:54 AM Canto: Iskandar: With the mud and algae. 12:02:15 AM Canto: Iskandar: You bask in a dune, which is much more respectable. 12:02:42 AM Canto: Iskandar: Not that I'd expect you to know that. 12:03:23 AM Canto: Ellery chuckles. "It's okay. Tiamat still loves you." 12:03:58 AM Canto: Iskandar: What kind of pathetically sorry dragon needs to worship a god? 12:04:38 AM Valerian: ... I'm sure gods can be very, er... soothing... 12:05:07 AM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah, for squishy pink humanoid types like you. No offense. 12:05:16 AM Wynn: Wynn turns to Val. "Why don't we... go see about dinner." 12:05:25 AM Janis: That sounds great. 12:06:27 AM Canto: Iskandar turns to Ellery. "Is that true, marshwoman? Do you find your goddess.... sooooooooothing?" 12:06:30 AM Valerian: I'm sure a dragon might find a god's intervention helpful for certain things. Like... er.... 12:07:01 AM Wynn: Excuse us. 12:07:09 AM Wynn: Wynn tugs at Val's arm until he follows. 12:07:22 AM Canto: Iskandar: Finding one's own butt? 12:07:29 AM Janis: This message has been removed. 12:07:36 AM Valerian: Yes. I mean, no, er... 12:08:21 AM Janis: Janis tries to slip away with Val and Wynn 12:08:29 AM Valerian: Valerian goes with Wynn and Janis. 12:08:52 AM Nilani: Nilani also attempts to disappear. 12:09:15 AM Wynn: Wynn sets the card down on the first horizontal surface she comes to and wipes her fingers off. 12:09:28 AM Canto: Iskandar: Is that true? Does your goddess help you find your own butt? 12:09:38 AM Canto: He's speaking louder now. You know, causing a scene. 12:09:40 AM Janis: ((Once out of earshot)) What a bitch. 12:10:19 AM Canto: You guys slip away! Vel gestures you over to him, by one of the doors. 12:10:26 AM Canto: He's chatting with a lizardman. 12:10:48 AM Valerian: Valerian heads over there. 12:10:54 AM Wynn: Wynn too 12:10:58 AM Janis: Janis follows 12:11:00 AM Valerian: I'm not looking forward to dancing with someone with acid breath. 12:11:09 AM Valerian: ... I hope that's not racist against dragons. 12:11:13 AM Wynn: So very evil. 12:11:25 AM Wynn: Besides, she'd have to get through me first. 12:11:30 AM Valerian: Obviously. Did you see that dress? 12:11:42 AM Valerian: It's practically warning coloration. 12:11:55 AM Janis: ...you're wearing black too. 12:12:03 AM Valerian: It's not the color, it's the cut. 12:12:21 AM Canto: Vel: I head you guys were looking for the restroom. Chrayk here will show you to the bathrooms where you can freshen up. 12:12:25 AM Valerian: ... in her case. In mine it actually is warning coloration, but that's beside the point. 12:12:36 AM Valerian: That would be very helpful. Thank you. 12:12:57 AM Janis: Right...bathrooms...to do...bathroom stuff... 12:13:55 AM Canto: The lizardman takes you down a hallway off the main ballroom. 12:14:40 AM Canto: Chrayk: Am sssspy. 12:14:44 AM Canto: He points at himself. 12:14:55 AM Janis: We gathered. 12:15:06 AM Janis: But thanks for saying so. 12:15:16 AM Valerian: Valerian nods. 12:15:53 AM Canto: He takes you past the bathrooms to a locked door. "Through here iss empty office. Through empty office is hallway. At end of hallway isss sssstairs up to ressssearch level." 12:16:36 AM Canto: He hands Val a key made of bone. "Issss key for resssssearch level." 12:16:41 AM Valerian: Right. 12:16:48 AM Valerian: And this door? 12:17:06 AM Canto: Chrayk: Look for ssssafe in Lab 8. 12:17:15 AM Canto: He unlocks the door in front of you. 12:18:05 AM Janis: Do I wanna know what kind of bone that's carved from? 12:18:15 AM Canto: Chrayk: Gold dragon. 12:18:24 AM Janis: Ah. 12:20:14 AM Wynn: Let's get this over with. 12:20:15 AM Canto: Chrayk nods. "Mussst go." 12:20:39 AM Canto: He leaves you there! 12:20:57 AM Valerian: We should watch for traps. 12:20:59 AM Janis: So, we head in, find a place to change, and get all stealthy on their butts. 12:21:08 AM Janis: Nilani? You got that? 12:21:15 AM Wynn: Stealthy? 12:21:19 AM Valerian: Right. 12:21:24 AM Nilani: Of course. 12:22:21 AM Canto: So! The door opens into an empty office, good place to change. 12:23:50 AM Janis: Val takes one end, the rest of us take the other. 12:23:56 AM Valerian: Valerian nods. 12:24:04 AM Valerian: I don't have to change anyway. 12:24:30 AM Wynn: You can help me with my armor though. 12:24:40 AM Valerian: Valerian heads to the other end of the room and turns away from the girls, first grabbing his sword from the portable hole and then handing it to Wynn. "True. Once you've got the padding on." 12:25:16 AM Janis: Janis grabs her stuff from the hole, finds a nice closed off section and changes 12:25:32 AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and changes. 12:25:51 AM Nilani: Nilani takes her equipment, finds a spot, and changes. 12:26:08 AM Wynn: Wynn doesn't even bother trying to find a corner or anything. 12:26:13 AM Canto: It's easy enough, as the office does have partitions. It's an evil office, so it's full of cubicles. 12:26:22 AM Wynn: ((haha)) 12:26:58 AM Janis: Janis emerges after a while, in full gear, bow armed, bandana in place. 12:27:30 AM Canto: Okay! you get set up without issue. 12:28:07 AM Valerian: Valerian helps Wynn when she's got her padding on, too. 12:29:57 AM Canto: Okay. So you're all set up. There's one door out of this office room. 12:30:38 AM Wynn: Wynn will take the lead 12:30:47 AM Nilani: Nilani goes to listen at the door before proceeding, just in case someone's outside. 12:30:49 AM Valerian: We should watch for traps. 12:31:05 AM Canto: Roll search, Nilani. 12:32:06 AM Nilani: ((11.)) 12:32:16 AM Canto: You don't hear anyone. 12:32:30 AM Janis: Janis tries too, just to be sure 12:32:45 AM Janis: ((17)) 12:33:36 AM Canto: You hear no one. 12:34:18 AM Valerian: Valerian opens the door! 12:35:33 AM Canto: Just a plain hallway, windows on one side, a row of doors on the other, and a door at the eother end with 'Stairs' written in Draconic. 12:36:31 AM Wynn: Wynn takes the lead! And tries not to clankity clank too loudly. 12:36:46 AM Janis: Janis follows 12:36:59 AM Nilani: Nilani slinks along behind 12:37:11 AM Valerian: Valerian goes last. 12:37:12 AM Canto: Roll stealth! MWAHAHAHAHA. 12:37:58 AM Nilani: (( 30 )) 12:38:38 AM Janis: ((21)) 12:38:52 AM Wynn: ((5. lol, seems like it should be lower.)) 12:38:56 AM Valerian: ((18.)) 12:40:09 AM Canto: It's like three mice sneaking around with their good friend, bag-of-empty-soda-cans. 12:42:17 AM Canto: Luckily, all the offices off this hallway are empty. 12:42:28 AM Canto: You find a stairwell! 12:43:55 AM Wynn: Wynn heads up! 12:44:04 AM Janis: Janis follows 12:44:23 AM Nilani: Nilani also takes the stairs. 12:44:25 AM Canto: You go up a few flights of stairs. 12:44:38 AM Canto: The Research Level is on the fifth floor. 12:45:09 AM Valerian: Valerian sticks with the girls, but goes last. 12:45:50 AM Wynn: Wynn gets five floors up without even breaking a sweat. 12:46:45 AM Canto: Okay! ou need to use the key on this door. 12:47:27 AM Valerian: Valerian does! 12:48:05 AM Wynn: Wynn has mace and shield at the ready. 12:48:10 AM Canto: The first thing that hits you is the smell on this floor. 12:49:35 AM Janis: ((Can I try K:N to identify it?)) 12:49:45 AM Canto: It's like, formaldehyde and alcohol. No, you don't need to bother. 12:50:26 AM Canto: Anway, there's a hallway. It's actually dark up here. The hallway is lined with doors. 12:51:03 AM Valerian: Ugh. Smells like science. 12:51:12 AM Wynn: ...I'm not going to be able to sense much. There's evil everywhere. 12:51:32 AM Janis: I can't even sense that, but I could still tell that. 12:51:45 AM Canto: The first three doors are Lab 1, apparently. Make notice checks. 12:51:55 AM Valerian: ((5)) 12:52:02 AM Wynn: ((17.)) 12:52:15 AM Janis: ((22)) 12:52:15 AM Nilani: (( 23 )) 12:54:28 AM Janis: whispers Someone's being hurt. 12:55:04 AM Wynn: I heard it too. 12:55:28 AM Janis: Janis heads in the direction of Lab 1, quietly. 12:55:31 AM Valerian: Hm? 12:55:34 AM Valerian: Valerian follows. 12:55:47 AM Janis: Janis draws her bow too, just in case 12:56:12 AM Nilani: Nilani follows, rapier drawn. 12:56:43 AM Wynn: Wynn will try to hang back just enough that the others can pretend they're sneaky with her around. 12:56:57 AM Canto: The door to Lab 1 is closed. 12:57:16 AM Janis: Janis whispers "Any traps, Nilani?" 12:58:45 AM Nilani: Nilani checks if someone trapped the lab door. (( 19 )) 12:59:40 AM Nilani: Nilani whispers back "None that I can see, but the door's locked. I'll see what I can do about that." 1:00:08 AM Wynn: Wynn shifts the weight of her mace. 1:00:59 AM Nilani: (( 22 )) 1:01:08 AM Canto: you unlock it! 1:01:28 AM Canto: Make a stealth check, Nilani. 1:02:24 AM Nilani: (( 31 )) 1:03:17 AM Canto: You unlock the door and quietly open it. You only see one person in the lab, toward the back, a human, it looks like, back to you, about 30 feet off, hunched over a workbench. 1:03:46 AM Valerian: Valerian tries to work out what's going on. 1:04:07 AM Canto: You can't tell from where you are, you can't see enough. 1:04:24 AM Janis: Janis tries to sneak in a little further to peek 1:04:54 AM Canto: Occasionally, you hear a scream come from the direction of the workbench. 1:05:05 AM Canto: It's very off-putting. 1:05:08 AM Valerian: Valerian runs in there. He can't help it. 1:05:18 AM Wynn: Wynn follows! 1:05:25 AM Valerian: Stop! 1:05:36 AM Nilani: Oh drat 1:05:37 AM Janis: Janis groans and assumes battle position 1:06:01 AM Nilani: Nilani dashes in after the rest of them. 1:07:17 AM Canto: Okay! The guy spins around toward you guys. he's about thirty feet away... the interior of the lab is filled with currently empty workbenches preventing you from getting a clear charge at him. Roll initiative! 1:07:44 AM Valerian: This message has been removed. 1:07:48 AM Janis: ((22)) 1:07:52 AM Wynn: ((11.)) 1:07:56 AM Valerian: ((...6.)) 1:08:11 AM Nilani: (( 17 )) 1:09:18 AM Canto: Round 1: Janis, Evil Scientist, Nilani, Wynn, Val. 1:09:20 AM Canto: Janis 1:09:36 AM Canto: He's just a human guy in a lab coat who looks very surprised right now. 1:10:08 AM Janis: Janis draws bow and aims arrow "STOP AND TURN AROUND, NOW!" 1:10:22 AM Canto: ((He's facing you already.)) 1:10:31 AM Janis: What's going on here? 1:11:05 AM Canto: Is that what you do with your turn? 1:11:28 AM Janis: ((Can I push my turn to after his to see what he does instead?)) 1:11:40 AM Canto: ((Yeah, you can hold your action.)) 1:11:46 AM Janis: ((I do that, then)) 1:12:00 AM Canto: Okay. Everyone roll a reflex save. 1:12:12 AM Canto: As he throws a fireball at you. 1:12:14 AM Janis: ((14)) 1:12:22 AM Valerian: ((24)) 1:12:34 AM Nilani: (( 26 )) 1:12:34 AM Wynn: ((23, thank the Saint)) 1:13:40 AM Canto: Janis takes 17 damage. The rest of you take 9. 1:13:53 AM Janis: ((FUCK!)) 1:14:14 AM Canto: Unless you have Evasion, then you take none if you made your save. 1:14:29 AM Janis: ((No, Endurance)) 1:14:30 AM Canto: Which i think is Val and Nilani. 1:15:01 AM Canto: So Janis takes 17, Wynn takes 9. 1:15:35 AM Canto: Janis can take her action now, since she was holding it and this guy is clearly hostile. 1:15:44 AM Valerian: Valerian pivots and dodges behind a piece of equipment to avoid the fire! 1:15:54 AM Janis: Janis rapid shots the motherfucker! 1:16:12 AM Janis: ((10 and 23)) 1:16:21 AM Canto: 1 hit. 1:16:52 AM Janis: ((7 + 6 frost damage, 13 total)) 1:17:09 AM Canto: Okay! Janis plants an arrow in his shoulder. 1:17:13 AM Canto: Nilani 1:18:23 AM Nilani: Nilani loads her hand crossbow and attempts to pincushion the guy. 1:18:38 AM Canto: Roll! 1:19:01 AM Nilani: (( 24 )) 1:20:01 AM Canto: That's a hit! 1:20:23 AM Nilani: ((4 damage, then.)) 1:20:36 AM Canto: wynn 1:20:47 AM Wynn: ((Am I close enough to close in one move?)) 1:21:36 AM Canto: You can get closer, but you can't charge, the floor isn't clear enough for that. 1:21:52 AM Wynn: No, I just want to know if I'll be close enough without double moving. 1:22:17 AM Canto: You can get over tehre and get an attack in, yes. 1:22:50 AM Wynn: Wynn says some words and her shield bursts into flame, then she moves up to the dude's space. 1:24:04 AM Wynn: ((das it)) 1:24:10 AM Canto: Val 1:24:50 AM Valerian: Valerian jumps over a table to get to one side of the baddie ((18 acrobatics)) and tries to stab him. ((17, 19 if I can flank)). 1:25:28 AM Canto: Yep, you can flank with Wynn. 19 hits. 1:26:25 AM Valerian: ((8 damage!)) 1:26:48 AM Canto: You stab him good! 1:27:07 AM Canto: Round 2: Janis, Evil Scientist, Nilani, Wynn, Val 1:27:11 AM Canto: Janis 1:27:40 AM Janis: Janis rapid shots him ((21 and 26)) 1:27:46 AM Canto: Both hit. 1:28:45 AM Janis: ((First hit 3 + 5, second hit 8 + 2)) 1:28:52 AM Janis: ((18 total)) 1:29:16 AM Canto: Okay. He's not looking too good but he's still managing to stand up. 1:32:19 AM Canto: He casts a spell, and his image starts to flicker and it's suddenly hard to get a bead on him. 1:32:23 AM Canto: Nilani 1:33:56 AM Canto: Nilani 1:34:30 AM Canto: Nilani 1:34:34 AM Nilani: Nilani abandons her hand crossbow, pulling out her rapier as she moves into melee range. Once there, she attempts to stab him with it! (is there any room for flanking?) 1:35:15 AM Canto: Yeah, you can get a flanking bonus, but before that, roll a d20. 1-10 means you miss because of his Displacement. 1:35:55 AM Nilani: Nilani hits the air! 1:35:58 AM Canto: Nilani goes to stab him but he's suddenly not where she thought he was! 1:36:04 AM Canto: Wynn 1:36:16 AM Canto: Same deal, roll a d20. 1:36:21 AM Wynn: I want to full attack, do I roll twice? 1:36:34 AM Canto: Yep, you roll before each individual attack. 1:36:53 AM Wynn: ((4, 14)) 1:37:07 AM Canto: Okay, second blow gets through the spell. Roll to attack on that one. 1:37:56 AM Canto: That's a hit. 1:37:57 AM Wynn: ((21)) 1:38:22 AM Wynn: ((11 dmg)) 1:38:52 AM Canto: He's still standing, somehow! Though he doesn't look so good. Bleeding, stabbed, bludgeoned. 1:38:54 AM Canto: Val 1:39:15 AM Valerian: Valerian stabs at him but misses him! 1:39:49 AM Canto: Round 3: Janis, Evil Scientist, Nilani, Wynn, Val 1:40:03 AM Janis: Janis fires one arrow 1:40:22 AM Janis: ((13 for displacement, 14 to hit)) 1:40:28 AM Canto: That's a miss. 1:40:38 AM Janis: Janis uses her last action to move to safety. 1:40:41 AM Canto: The arrow flies by his head. 1:41:40 AM Janis: ((That's my attack and move, so I'm done, I just move to the closest possible cover)) 1:43:04 AM Canto: Wynn, what's your touch attack ac? 1:43:22 AM Wynn: ((that's without armor, right?, just dex? 9)) 1:44:44 AM Canto: He blasts Wynn with a black ray of negative energy. Wynn takes 7 points of Str damage. 1:45:03 AM Canto: Nilani 1:45:26 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to stab him again! 1:45:50 AM Canto: Displacement is the most annoying thing ever! 1:45:58 AM Canto: Wynn 1:46:33 AM Wynn: ((18 and 10 are both good for displacement, right?)) 1:46:41 AM Canto: 18 is. 10 misses. 1:47:54 AM Wynn: ((omg... ok, 22 to hit for 2 freaking points of fire bash. >.<)) 1:48:54 AM Canto: You bash him! 1:48:58 AM Canto: Val 1:49:06 AM Canto: He is still standing. 1:50:09 AM Valerian: Valerian misses again. Sorry. 1:50:55 AM Canto: Janis 1:51:02 AM Janis: Janis rapid shot! 1:51:53 AM Janis: ((6 for displacement, first shot misses, second shot passes displacement, misses AC with13)) 1:51:57 AM Janis: ((FUCK)) 1:53:17 AM Janis: ((Sorry, I missed, end of turn)) 1:53:24 AM Canto: ((I know.)) 1:54:02 AM Canto: He manages to miss Val with a touch attack. 1:54:09 AM Canto: Nilani 1:54:28 AM Nilani: Nilani continues trying to stab the guy! 1:55:28 AM Canto: Wynn 1:56:05 AM Canto: Finish Him 1:57:17 AM Wynn: ((AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... 6.)) 1:57:45 AM Valerian: ... that worked. 1:57:54 AM Valerian: Valerian checks to see what the hell was screaming. 1:58:16 AM Wynn: Wynn had punched him in the nose with the edge of her no-longer-burning shield. 1:58:38 AM Canto: The screams are coming from some vials on the workbench. There are draconic labels on it that read 'Essence of Torment: Abyss' 1:58:56 AM Canto: 'Essence of Torment: Seventh Hell' 1:59:04 AM Canto: 'Essence of Torment: Fifth Hell' 1:59:06 AM Canto: And so on. 1:59:23 AM Nilani: Nilani facepalms. 1:59:23 AM Valerian: ... well. Now we know. 1:59:30 AM Valerian: Valerian takes them. 1:59:42 AM Janis: You think this is what's going into the evil fruit juice? 1:59:49 AM Nilani: Possibly. 2:00:07 AM Canto: There is a research journal you can grab there, too. 2:00:17 AM Wynn: Wynn sags a little bit. "Who's hurt?" 2:00:25 AM Valerian: I'm not. 2:00:28 AM Canto: And just to speed things along, at the back of the lab is a door that leads to Lab 8. 2:00:34 AM Nilani: Nilani grabs the thing. 2:00:39 AM Janis: Janis raises hand 2:00:43 AM Janis: Very much so. 2:01:10 AM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and puts a hand on her shoulder, healing her. (14?) 2:01:57 AM Janis: ((That almost brings me back up to full)) 2:02:04 AM Wynn: ((how much was it?)) 2:02:09 AM Janis: ((17)) 2:02:14 AM Wynn: ((then 17)) 2:02:16 AM Valerian: Valerian checks out Lab 8! 2:02:20 AM Janis: ((Cool)) 2:02:57 AM Janis: Janis follows Valerian once Wynn is done. 2:02:57 AM Canto: Lab 8 is more of the same, with a large locked cabinet against one wall. 2:03:04 AM Wynn: Wynn follows, slower than normal and sweating now. 2:03:39 AM Valerian: Nilani, think you can open that? 2:03:44 AM Canto: ((You have a key.)) 2:03:58 AM Valerian: ... oh, I have the key. Sorry. 2:04:00 AM Valerian: Valerian opens it. 2:04:30 AM Canto: You find several bottles of the evil fruit juice and a book that seems to contain recipes. 2:04:49 AM Canto: Evil Fruit Juice Clear. 2:04:57 AM Canto: Cherry Evil Fruit Juice. 2:05:01 AM Canto: Diet Evil Fruit Juice. 2:05:06 AM Canto: Evil Fruit Juice Classic. 2:05:12 AM Valerian: Evil fruit juice. Honestly who does that. 2:05:19 AM Wynn: Evil people. 2:05:31 AM Valerian: Valerian takes the book! 2:05:44 AM Canto: That's what you came for! 2:06:02 AM Canto: you can use the scroll of Recall and get out of there. 2:06:30 AM Nilani: Should we bring the guy with us? 2:06:54 AM Nilani: So we don't leave obvious evidence that someone was here? 2:07:00 AM Janis: I think him going missing will be just as suspicious as him turning up dead. 2:07:10 AM Valerian: I think they'll know. Sorry. 2:07:22 AM Nilani: Oh, well. 2:07:23 AM Valerian: Apparently I'm not as good at subtle when someone's screaming. 2:07:34 AM Nilani: Apparently. 2:07:42 AM Wynn: Subtlety wasn't necessary. 2:07:47 AM Canto: Technically he's not dead, just unconscious and at like, -6 HP. 2:08:01 AM Wynn: ((I could fix that........... lol)) 2:08:12 AM Canto: You could stabilize him and leave him here, sure. 2:08:28 AM Wynn: ((Yes.... that's what I meant. >.>)) 2:08:29 AM Janis: Maybe we shouldn't all recall back, though. 2:09:06 AM Janis: If we all jump, it might give away our whole group, but if some of us are seen returning to the party and exiting that way, it can throw suspicion off us for at least a while. 2:09:15 AM Valerian: Valerian stabilizes him. 2:09:46 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Val. 2:09:48 AM Canto: ((Probably shouldn't, excuses were already made for you leaving.)) 2:10:01 AM Janis: Or, we could not. 2:10:08 AM Janis: You know, let's just go. 2:10:09 AM Valerian: Let's just go. 2:10:13 AM Canto: ((And you showing up again would screw that up.)) 2:10:26 AM Valerian: I don't want to dance with that dragon woman. 2:10:38 AM Valerian: You can never trust someone who smiles that much. 2:11:02 AM Canto: So you use the scroll, and teleport to the Utlan Tari building! Good clerics are standing by to heal you up if you need it. 2:11:13 AM Canto: They can restore wynn's strength. 2:11:39 AM Canto: And we'll end it here.